Junjou Unexpected
by Captain Randomest
Summary: A new couple enters! Nowaki gets a little brother and Misaki finds out he was adopted. can the Egoist and Romantic's brothers find happiness? (this is a rewrite, centers around the two new characters.)
1. Chapter 1

Several men stood in the authors penthouse, conversations happening and quickly being translated into english for the single person that didn't know Japanese.

Many you know. the romantics, Misaki and Akihiko. The Egoists, Nowaki and Hiroki. But two were. . . different, although they looked familiar.

One much taller with those familiar deep blue eyes and raven hair, but it reached far down to his broad shoulders and no smile was on his face, save for the warm ones he gave to his counterpart. The other was almost a mirror image of Misaki, but his hair curled softly and he had an air of confidence about him as he fluently translated for his companion.

Marcus Ashton had happily introduced himself as Misaki's twin over the phone several months ago and once again to the other shocked couple in the room. They were there because of Nikolas Reed, Nowakis younger brother by several years.

"Does Nikolas have a place to stay?" asked Nowaki, when he found out that he had a real flesh and blood brother, he fainted from shock.

"Hn? Yes he's staying with me." Replied Marcus, poking the larger male to indicate they were talking about him.

"W-where are you staying then, um, mar-kun?" Misaki flustered over not being able to properly pronounce the name, after Marcus repeating several times to just call him by a simpler nickname, he came up with one.

"Well, we plan on staying in a hotel for a while. We don't have a permanent residence because neither of us know if we want to stay. Nikolas has a restaurant back in the U.S. after all" he explained.

Nikolas had a small café that he owned and worked as manager and chef for a very long time, since staff wasn't an issue he was able to make the trip.

"_Marcus, if i may ask, what is your profession? is that also keeping you from permanent residency?"_ the author asked in english, his accent surprising the two Americans.

"_Marcus is a scientist." _Nikolas' low voice finally reached everyones ears at this statement, raising a few eyebrows at the difference in the brothers voices.

"_Ah, that's quite surprising really, your brother here needed tutoring. When did you graduate?"_ The rabbit mused. Marcus smiled a bit "_Age nine, I went straight into biological experiments after graduating"_ he could have gone into more details but that was boring, and besides he was busy watching this guys eyes pop out of his head.

* * *

Later that night, as Marcus was reciting exact quotes from books he had skimmed a few moments ago for Hiroki, who hadn't believed him when he'd said he had a photographic memory. He had thought about something rather interesting.

"Kamijou, how do you know Nowaki?" they hadn't admitted their sexualities to the newcomers yet, and hadn't thought about how to explain how the egoists would ever be friends.

"U-uhm, well, I tutored him way back and we just sorta stayed friends"

"Oh, I see." Marcus chewed his bottom lip as he thought over something.

"Misaki, can I talk to you for a bit?" he gave him a meaningful look. Misaki had simply nodded and led him to another room.

"What's the matter Mar-kun?" he asked in private

"Misa-tan, are you prejudice?" he had dropped his confident posture when he was alone with his long lost brother.

"What do you mean?" ever since he found out about his twin, a wall seemed to have lessened in his memory, it was no longer solid but more of a fog, but it was still too dense to see what he had forgotten. but Marcus was familiar and relaxing, from the moment he had seen the identical boy, he felt safe. safer than he had felt in a very long time.

Marcus seemed nervous, his eyebrows drawing up and his teeth digging into his lips.

"Misaki. . . are you and that Usami guy in a relationship?" he asked. Panic had set in. how did he know? did Usagi do something? did he hate him? . . . would he leave him? All this and more had gone through the boy's brain, and apparently also his face. A sigh of relief escaped the curly haired brother and a gentle smile shown in the darkening room.

"Misa-tan, I'm gay." he said simply.

"O-oh" Misaki relaxed again, that's why he asked.

"y-yea, Kamijou-sensei and Nowaki-san too." he said, his smile seemed to match the others, he felt more confident by his side. Without thinking too much about it, the brothers that had separated for most of their life shared a hug with no awkwardness. just peaceful understanding, and Misaki could tell the fog was lifting.

* * *

Back in the front room things were a bit different.

"_So, Nikolas, are you and Marcus fucking?" _Usagi asked bluntly. Nikolas choked.

"_W-we aren't a couple. but he is gay. . . and I do love him. . . and we have had sex. . . several times."_ he was trying and failing at explaining, cheeks turning red.

"Usami, what are you asking him?" Nowaki was upset that he couldn't properly communicate with his brother, but Marcus had promised to start teaching Nikolas Japanese.

"Nothing just some things I'll pass on to you lot later" He replied, glancing at the door.

"_now tell me how you aren't in a relationship?"_

"_Well, I told him how I felt, but he doesn't believe me, and the only time we actually had sex was . . . well he's not a good drinker. that's pretty much how we really got to know each other."_

"_Alcohol, eh?"_

"_Try it and I'll break your leg"_

* * *

**A/N: this is a re-write of a story I made a long time ago, I would appreciate any feedback as I feel I am a poor writer. Junjou Romantica does not belong to me, any questions will be answered as quickly as possible, I'd love any suggestions you have for me too. Please comment, I also plan on drawing for this story. My Deviantart is Randomestkitty.**

**Information you may find interesting:**

**Nikolas is the Russian spelling, and is not incorrect**

**Usagi is from England, so he probably has a British Accent**

**Nikolas' nickname is Nikki, When I introduce it I will use it more often.**

**Marcus and Nikki have a "Michigan Accent" which is a bit weird, for instance instead of saying "Mi-Shi-Gahn" we usually say "Mish-gin" (Mackinac is pronounced Mack-a-naw) It's weird and no one notices when you live here.**

**The whole Misaki and Marcus have M's and Nikki and Nowaki have N's is COMPLETLY BY ACCIDENT. And i laughed a lot when I noticed it.**

**A certain Russian works at Nikki's restaurant and may or may not make an appearance later on.**

**Marcus has a cat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours had passed and the two young men stepped inside the hotel room. Marcus had insistently said he was too tired to search for a better one, and had picked a rather average one, not to fancy.

But there was only one bed.

Nikolas seemed uncomfortable, standing awkwardly as Marcus flopped onto the bed.

"Should I, y'know, sleep in a chair or something?" he asked, shifting his eyes.

"Nuh-uh, you're sleepin' with me" The brunette mumbled into a pillow. Nikolas sat down on the edge of the bed, facing away from him.

"Actually" Marcus breathed as he sat up. "We should talk. . ."

Nikolas fists curled inwards, gripping the comforters fabric.

"Nikki?" Nikki was a nickname that Marcus had made for him shortly after they met, it quickly became what everyone called him, and what he preferred.

He felt a presence at his back, Marcus was leaning on him.

"Nikki, hun. You don't need to be scared, I'm not gonna bite your head off." Marcus' reverted to the way he spoke when he was comfortable.

"I know. . ." was his only response.

Marcus rested his head against his back.

"Nikki do you still. . ."

"You know I do" Nikki breathed, head down.

Slowly, Marcus, let his arm go around his waist. He was going to wait for him to relax. For those large shoulders to relax, and those big hands to release the blanket. He needed to see those eyes before they discussed this.

And surely enough, a sigh came from the giant. Along with his body relaxings and a sideways glance filled with emotion.

Slowly, Marcus, let his arm go around his waist. He was going to wait for him to relax. For those large shoulders to relax, and those big hands to release the blanket. He needed to see those eyes before they discussed this.

And surely enough, a sigh came from the giant. Along with his body relaxings and a sideways glance filled with emotion.

"I'll admit it, I'm absolutely terrified. And The me I was before would have cussed and called me crazy." Nikki's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Nikki, will you- I mean will you 'Officially' since we've been- no, no. Thats not right either." Marcus muttered awkwardly as Nikolas slowly turned to face him.

"Marcus. . ." he started. "Just. . . tell me what you want" he slowly leaned forwards until there was less than a few inches between them.

"And what you're afraid of." Marcus breathed unsteadily, eyes shifting to his hand.

"I. . . Was always afraid I would get hurt. . . I know thats unfair though, since in doing that I've probably hurt you. A-and I want. . . I want sleep in the same bed. . . to stop hiding from what I want. . . To stop needing to drink. . . to go to dinner with you, to go anywhere, I want to be cuddled and to hear you say. . . you love me. . . I want to give you a chance to make this stupid me give in to happiness." A small smile was on his face has he said this. Seeing Nikki's eyes grow large and his lips part slightly.

"I want to be happy Nikki, with you." At this he reached up and gently kissed Nikolas' forehead. A breathtaking smile bloomed on Nikki's face, and he returned the gesture with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you!" saying that, he claimed his love's lips. And he did so repeatedly, each one lasting longer than the last.

Marcus cupped the bigger man's face, deepening their kisses.

Fuck that shit, They were sleeping in tomorrow.

* * *

** Oh Hi, I just wanted to let you know I would've written those bits that were implied but I can't do that since this place doesn't really accept that anymore. . . When I find a place to put them I'll let you know. Comments = Motivation**


	3. Chapter 3

Surrounded, by nothing but suffocating darkness.

Thrown in at an age of light.

Only my memory to keep me from drowning, in that pain and terror.

So many years, spent there. whether I was alone or not, there was still darkness.

My friends saw light, and maybe my world really did get a bit brighter. But when one is in the dark, it's hard to tell the difference at a slight change.

But then there was you.

Your light, blinding like the sun. you were warmth and compassion. . . and you were love.

But as you tried your hardest to bring me into your light. I had refused.

I was so scared that there would be more pain. More suffocation. More fear and anxiousness.

More darkness.

I was so afraid of the dark, that it seemed your light dimmed.

I told you to just leave me be, but you kept at what you were doing.

in that cold, cold place, you gave me your warmth.

When I felt pain, you gave me your joy.

Whenever I was scared, you made everything better, and held me until I felt safe.

You gave me love in an empty place.

And when I finally gave in. . .You filled my world with your light.

Thank you, my dearest love, for your light known as love.

Now, let me show you my light.

* * *

**A/N: I would attempt to explain myself, but it would hurt my brain. This is about Marcus, read this and remember it when you read things or look at my stuff.**

**Also, the other day I decided to scroll down when I was reading some other fanfics on my Ipod and realised instead of saying "Misaki is adopted" I said Marcus.**

**I FLIPPED OUT.**

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.**

**and now. . . I have solved it, maybe thats why people weren't reading it?**

**anyways, I apologize for my own stupidness. (And for not realising it sooner)**


End file.
